Un bisou magique
by Lufna
Summary: Une journée des plus banales au sein du royaume de Goa. Seulement un doigt ensanglanté, et un bisou magique pour mettre un peu de piment dans la vie de tous les jours. [Yaoi très léger, ou uniquement fraternel pour ceux qui le veulent]


**Heya !**

 **Une petite idée qui m'est passée par la tête ;) En espérant que ça vous plaise, et sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

C'était une journée des plus banales qui commençait dans le grey terminal. Des meurtres, des viols, des règlements de compte, des pillages... Et bien entendu, trois petits garnements en train de fouiller dans chaque recoin de cet immense dépotoir dans l'espoir de dénicher du nouveau matériel qui pourrait leur servir à améliorer leur base secrète. Ça n'était l'histoire que de quelques minutes, le temps de trouver des planches, des clous, et avec un peu de chance, des outils encore utilisables. Mais tout ne se passa pas comme prévu. Il fallait bien que quelque chose vienne troubler cette paix entre les trois frères.

\- AAAAAAAÏÏÏÏE !

Les deux plus grands levèrent la tête en direction du benjamin du trio. L'entendre crier, chouiner, ou encore gazouiller, n'était pas une chose hors du commun. Mais, à chaque fois, leur instinct protecteur qu'ils avaient acquis au cours de ces derniers mois les poussait à constamment vérifier si le caoutchouc sur pattes allait bien. Surtout s'ils se trouvaient dans un endroit comme le grey terminal. Qui sait ce qu'un des malades vivant ici pourrait faire à ce gosse aussi bête qu'une pomme de terre. Ça, c'était le point de vue de Ace. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne mit pas longtemps avant de réagir suite au hurlement du plus jeune.

\- IDIOT ! Qu'est-ce que t'as besoin de crier encore ?! Tu veux encore qu'on ait des ennuis ?! Je savais qu'on aurait dû t'attacher à un arbre avant de venir, je savais ! Sabo ! Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé faire ?!

Le blond n'écouta que d'une oreille les paroles remplies de venin de son frère, et se contenta plutôt de rire face à la scène qui se jouait face à lui. Entre un qui se tortillait dans tous les sens en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, et entre un autre qui tapait du pied pour se faire entendre, ça devenait difficile de ne pas rire.

\- Oy, Luffy. Pourquoi t'as crié ? demanda-t-il d'une douce voix et avec un sourire confiant.

\- C-c'est... c'est... je me suis coupé...

Telle une preuve, il tendit son doigt ensanglanté pour que son grand frère blond puisse mieux voir la raison de ses pleurs. En effet, c'était une belle entaille qu'il s'était faite. Elle nécessiterait presque des points de sutures. Mais l'élastique sur patte est fort. Il cicatrise rapidement - plus que les deux aînés. Sabo savait qu'il n'y avait pas de raison de s'en faire. Ace aussi, et c'est justement ce qui l'énerva tandis qu'il portait plusieurs planches sous son bras.

\- Pleurnichard va... Prends tes couilles à deux mains et arrête de pleurer ! Tu veux pas qu'on te souffle sur ton doigt non plus ?! Y a pas marqué "grand mère attentionnée" sur nos fronts ! Maintenant aide-nous.

Le garçon aux tâches de rousseur soupira. Il s'était tout de même assuré que la blessure ne soit pas trop grave avant de crier. C'était en quelques sortes sa manière de le réconforter, et de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait rester fort. Mais le blond, lui, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se montrer plus indulgent. C'était dans sa nature contrairement à son autre frère qui était beaucoup plus impulsif et langue de vipère.

Il fit alors un petit signe encourageant de la tête à l'élastique sur patte, et l'incita par la même occasion à le suivre lorsque le moment fut venu. Et toujours comme le grand frère surprotecteur qu'il était, il ne put s'empêcher de porter plus de la moitié des planches que Luffy aurait du emporter avec lui. Là encore, Ace ne manqua pas de l'insulter de mère poule, ce qui ne gêna pas plus que ça le concerné.

De retour à leur base secrète après de longues minutes de marche, ils purent enfin se permettre de soupirer. Mais cet instant de répit ne fut que d'une courte durée puisque le benjamin du trio se décida de se remettre à pleurer en criant que son doigt faisait mal.

\- Tu vas pas recom-... !

\- C'est bon, c'est bon ! Je m'en occupe Ace, le coupa le garçon aux cheveux frisés.

\- Tch. T'es trop gentil avec lui. Il ne pourra jamais se débrouiller tout seul.

\- Oui, on sait. Autre chose ?

\- Ouais, t'es un crétin.

Le blond sourit. Le fils de Roger aussi, mais de manière presque imperceptible. Il finit par abandonner, et se contenta de déclarer qu'il partait à la chasse pour ramener le diner. Sabo en profita alors pour soigner le plus jeune qui n'avait toujours pas cessé de pleurer et de se tortiller dans tous les sens. Il ne manquait pas de répéter toutes les dix secondes à quel point ça faisait mal et qu'il souffrait. À tel point que l'aîné ne put s'empêcher de rire en secouant la tête malgré les protestations de son frère.

\- Bon, allez. Montre-moi ça qu'on soigne ton doigt.

Ils s'installèrent tous deux en tailleur sur le futon du plus âgé pendant que ce dernier fouillant dans la trousse à pharmacie. Elle n'était pas bien équipée, mais elle avait le stricte minimum. Bandage, désinfectant dont de l'alcool, du fil et une aiguille pour les sutures, et une quantité phénoménale de pansement. Chacun d'entre eux en étaient constamment recouverts de la tête aux pieds. Quoi de plus normal avec leur mode de vie quand on y pense. Il ne se passe pas un jour sans qu'une nouvelle entaille ne vienne se rajouter.

Celle que venait d'avoir Luffy était assez profonde, et se situait sur le bout de l'indexe de se dernier. Sûrement faite par un couteau qui trainait dans des décombres ; les gens ne se rendaient pas compte de ce qu'ils jetaient aux ordures. Ils étaient loin de se douter qu'un enfant aussi naïf et débordant de joie que ce garçon en caoutchouc pourrait tomber dessus en fouillant à l'aveuglette dans des tas de décombres. Mais même s'ils l'auraient su. Sabo était persuadé qu'ils auraient tout de même jeté le couteau. Les nobles sont si cruels et si indifférents à l'égard des autres. Soit tous ceux qui ne sont pas aussi riches et "importants" qu'eux.

Pour détendre un peu la situation, il se décida à blaguer. Il n'aimait pas vraiment voir son petit frère en larme. Alors au lieu de lui crier dessus et de le frapper comme le ferait Ace sans hésiter un seul instant, il préféra employer des méthodes un peu plus douces et complices.

\- ... Luffy. Je crois que la blessure est trop grave... va falloir couper ton doigt.

À la suite de ces paroles, le petit garçon d'âgé de sept ans seulement, se mit à pâlir dangereusement. Ses mains se mirent même à trembler en même temps qu'il claquait des dents sous la terreur de cette nouvelle. Il y croyait vraiment.

\- Qu... q-quoi... ?

\- ... Désolé... ça risque de piquer un peu.

L'aîné fit mine d'attraper une paire de ciseau servant habituellement à couper les bandages afin faire croire à Luffy qu'il allait réellement sectionner son index, et ce dernier se mit à hurler comme jamais en reculant jusqu'à cogner un des murs de la cabane. Son petit cœur battait la chamade. À tel point qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sortir de la poitrine. Mais pourtant ça n'était certainement pas ce qui le préoccupait le plus pour le moment.

En revanche, Sabo se mit à éclater de rire jusqu'à ce que plus aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche et qu'il soit obligé de se contenter de taper dans ses mains. Comme un phoque handicapé. Cette idée le fit rire d'avantage alors qu'il fit signe à son petit frère d'approcher avec la main.

\- Idiot, je rigole ! Juste désinfecter un coup et mettre un pansement. Puis tu seras comme neuf !

Le plus jeune sembla hésiter un court instant, le regard sceptique.

\- ... vrai... ?

\- Vrai.

Il se mit à sourire, de nouveau tout heureux mis à part la douleur aigu au niveau de son doigt. Puis il revint auprès de Sabo pour qu'il puisse enfin le soigner comme il se doigt. Cependant, quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

\- Quoi ?

\- ... ça fait toujours mal quand on soigne une coupure...

\- C'est le désinfectant, ne t'en fais pas Luffy. C'est même une bonne chose si ça fait mal, car ça prouve que les microbes sont en train d'être tués.

\- Mais ça fait mal... je veux plus avoir mal...

Luffy pris son chapeau de taille qui la caractérisait tant, et l'enfonça sur son crâne comme dans une drôle de tentative de disparaitre à l'intérieur. Il savait que Sabo serait intransigeant sur ce sujet et qu'il voudrait à tout prix le soigner. Quelle poisse ! Pourquoi ne pas juste mettre un pansement et attendre que ça guérisse ?

\- Tu préfères que j'appelle Ace et qu'il s'occ-

\- NON ! LUI IL M'ARRACHERAIT TOUS LES DOIGTS ! s'horrifia l'utilisateur du gomu gomu no mi.

Et encore une fois le plus âgé parti dans une crise de fou rire. Si son autre frère avait été là, il aurait tabassé sans aucune pitié Luffy pour son rejet. Mais d'un côté il ne faisait que dire la vérité. Après tout, être tendre ne faisait pas parti de ses habitudes. Que ce soit avec ses frères ou d'autres ! Mais c'est comme ça que les deux autres garnements ont appris à l'aimer, alors ils n'allaient pas s'en plaindre.

Sabo se plaça face au plus petit, toujours accompagné de son doux sourire rassurant et encourageant. Puis il prit avec la plus grande des précautions sa main blessée, l'examinant par la même occasion de plus prêt.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir utiliser de la magie.

\- de... de la magie ?

\- Ouais ! De la magie de grand frère. Tu connais ?

Les yeux de Luffy se mirent à briller alors qu'il se mit soudainement à sautiller sur place, visiblement enthousiasme à l'idée de voir de la magie de la part de son grand frère. Ce dernier ria.

\- Montre ! Montre !

\- D'accord. Laisse-toi faire, c'est tout.

Pour une fois obéissant, le balafré se tenu tranquille face à son aîné, les sourcils froncés dans la pure concentration et dans la hâte de voir l'autre à l'œuvre. Il venait quand même de parler de magie. Hors de question de rater ça. Ace était au courant que Sabo pouvait faire de la magie ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt ? Ou peut être que lui non plus ne le le savait pas. Il irait lui dire après dans ce cas. Entre frères, on ne se cache rien après tout.

Le blond attendit quelques secondes avant de se décider à entrouvrir les lèvres pour pouvoir prendre le bout de l'index du plus jeune en bouche. Puis il suça doucement la blessure, récoltant les quelques gouttes de sang qui avaient coulées plus celles qui en sortaient. Luffy, quand à lui, ne plus que cligner plusieurs fois des yeux face au geste du blond. Il était assez troublé. Puis une étrange chaleur se formait sur ses joues. Pourtant il ne faisait pas spécialement chaud aujourd'hui, alors pourquoi... est-ce la magie ? Sabo se recula légèrement et déposa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur le doigt de son frère pour un petit baiser rapide avant de se reculer. Il profita de l'instant où l'utilisateur de fruit du démon était encore troublé pour passer un coup de désinfectant sur la coupure. Le plus jeune ne sentit rien du tout. Il ne pensait même plus à ça d'ailleurs ! Juste aux lèvres du plus âgé sur son doigt, et de la sensation de chaleur qu'il avait ressenti sur tout le corps. Lorsqu'il regarda son doigt après une minute environ, un pansement se trouvait dessus. Ho.

\- Et voilà petit frère. Tu as eu mal ?

\- ... heu, non... je...

\- Oy ! J'ai oublié ma barre de fer ! s'exclama soudainement le deuxième grand frère qui venait de rentrer avec un air ennuyé.

\- Ha ! Ace ! Tu m'as manquéééé !

Un boulet de caoutchouc fonça sur le nouvel arrivant. Ce dernier ne manqua pas de beugler tout ce qu'il savait sur son agresseur, y compris lorsqu'il reçu un coup de genoux involontaire sur son entrejambe.

\- BORDEL, LUFFY ! Ça fait super mal... !

\- Pardon... ! Désolé, désolé, désolé, me frappe paa-AAAÏÏÏE ! Mais heuuu...

\- Bien fait ! Tu m'as détruit les couilles idiot !

\- T'inquiète pas ! Sabo va faire de la magie ! Ne, Sabo!

Le concerné se mit à pâlir une fois sa nouvelle crise de rire passée. Voilà maintenant que la situation se retournait contre lui. Pour une fois, ce fut à son tour de frapper le plus jeune pour qu'il se taise. Cet idiot était bien trop bavard.

Et c'était juste une journée des plus normales parmi ce trio infernal qui n'avait pas finit de faire chier son monde.

* * *

 **.**

 **_Lufna_**


End file.
